A caçadora!
by Lilith Mah Cullen
Summary: Em cada geração há uma escolhida. Ela sozinha irá enfrentar os vampiros, os demônios e as forças do mau. Ela é a Caçadora."
1. Chapter 1

_"Em cada geração há uma escolhida. __  
__Ela sozinha irá enfrentar os vampiros, os demônios e as forças do mau. Ela é a Caçadora."_

**Introdução**

Ela tinha uma missão. E não poderia compartilhar com ninguém. Isso era o seu trabalho agora, e a sua vida. Sua vida mudava tão rápido. Ela descobriu o seu destino no momento que em precisava se recuperar, mas agora nada disso importava mais. Ela tinha que continuar.

Bella perdeu os pais muito cedo, por causa das lendas. A lenda que todos acreditam que não existem, que é apenas fruto da sua imaginação. Mas para ela, esse era o seu mundo. Ela era a responsável por manter o equilíbrio do mundo.

Já estava nisso há muito tempo para se deixar distrair com falsas pistas. Se fosse no começo de tudo, teria caído facilmente. Aquele sangue estava espalhado pela casa, mas ela sabia o que procurava. Não era o corpo no meio da sala que fazia seu coração bater mais forte, mas o cheiro fraco que nada poderia deixar passar despercebido para ela. Era o cheiro de um vampiro.

**________________________________________________________________________________**

**Oi...**

**O que vcs acharam????**

**Devo continuar???**

**Paro agora??? E apago ela de vez???**

**Por favor, deixem suas opiniões. **

**Apertem o botão verde...**

**Bjs!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1**

Eu podia sentir que ele ainda estava aqui. E pelo som que meu coração estava fazendo, com certeza ele já sabia de minha presença na casa. Precisava prestar mais atenção ainda dos movimentos, os meus e os dele. Não poderia confiar em minha visão, ela apenas me confundiria mais, por isso fechei os olhos para poder ver quase igual a eles.

Esses "poderes" eu herdei de minha mãe. Não era uma coisa que ela queria me passar, mas na hora que estava morrendo percebeu que era a única forma de me salvar, mesmo sendo a sua morte.

Com esses "poderes" consegui ter também, um pouco da minha mãe sempre em mim. Consegui pelos olhos delas ver o mundo. E também me tornei praticamente um x-men. Sei que parece impossível, mas essa é a minha vida agora. Minha mãe quis ter uma vida normal comigo e acabou pagando com a vida por isso. E eu, ganhei uma cicatriz nas costas. Levando em conta qual seria o meu destino se minha mãe não tivesse dado a vida por mim, acho que não é grande coisa.

Ele estava no cômodo do lado. Provavelmente achando que eu sou mais uma de suas vitimas. Eu conseguia perceber a luta interna dentro dele. Fazer mais uma visita ou ir embora. Resolvi facilitar para ele, comecei a me aproximar extremamente devagar, para quando estava utilizando os meus dons. Ele percebeu minha aproximação. Meu coração me denunciava. Ele só não sabia que eu sou uma arma vida. Um movimento dele e seria surpreendido com meus dons. Ele não percebia que meus olhos estavam fechados, se não ele poderia perceber que eu sou o mito que eles temem.

Agora não me assusto mais em ser a assassina. Nasci para isso e não tem ninguém melhor que eu para essa missão.

Quando apareço na porta, ele corre em minha direção. Ele consegue perceber o sorriso em meu rosto, mas já é tarde de mais para ele.

Esse é o meu trabalho. Mas eu nem sempre fui assim. Tudo mudou quando eu estava com 17 anos. Eu e minha mãe tínhamos acabado de mudar, toda vez que um amigo dela chamado Jacob aparecia, nós mudávamos de casa. Ela nunca me explicou o motivo, apenas quando não tinha outra forma. Ela não queria que eu soubesse que o mundo não é esse contos de fada que ela me mostrava. E se o mundo realmente for um conto de fadas, provavelmente eu sou quem tenta acabar com os malvados. Eu sei que eles não escolheram ser monstros, mas eles também não negam quando são transformados.

Leah sempre foi uma boa mãe. Nos estávamos terminando de arrumar a nossa nova casa em Forks. Alguns vizinhos bateram em nossa porta, para mostrar a política de boa vizinhança. Eu e minha mãe nunca ficamos muito tempo, então não somos boas vizinhas.

_- Mãe, acho que precisamos ir no mercado comprar comida.- Falei para ela do meu quarto_

_- Falta muito para você terminar? O resto eu já organizei.- Ela estava parada na porta. Como ela consegue fazer tudo tão rápido? _

_- Estou morrendo de fome, cansada de fazer a mesma coisa o dia inteiro. Vamos agora? – Disse largando tudo e indo na sua direção._

_- Quem chegar por ultimo paga a conta. – Ela falou isso e saiu correndo para a porta. _

_Tentei correr também, mas tinha esquecido a bolsa e voltei para buscar. Quando chegamos no mercado, que fica praticamente no começo da cidade, todos olhavam para nós. Sei que foi por que acabamos de chegar na cidade, e como essa cidade é praticamente um ovo, ou talvez um pouco menor._

_Não tinha grande variedade de produtos, na verdade tinha apenas dois tipos de cada, praticamente. Então pegamos apenas algumas coisas, e fomos para o caixa. _

_- Mãe, não pegamos bolacha. Vou lá buscar. – Disse e fui para o meio da prateleira. Quando estava escolhendo ouvi algumas pessoas gritando e corri para encontrar a minha mãe. Quando estava chegando vi ele brigando com quatro homens. _

_- Bella, saia daqui agora. E não olhe para trás. – Ela gritou assim que me viu. _

_Eu não podia deixa-la sozinha. E como assim? A minha mãe sabe brigar? E como eles se movimentam tão rápido? Fiquei por um tempo olhando, mas depois me virei e sai correndo para procurar ajuda. Acabei esbarrando em algué alguma coisa como desculpa, mas a pessoa me segurou. Suas mãos eram frias e quando olhei para o rosto. Ela uma mulher, a perfeição em pessoa._

_O cabelo cor de fogo._

_A pele pálida._

_Olhos vermelhos. _

_Completamente fria._

_Isso é impossível. Ninguém tem olho vermelho. Muito menos ser dessa temperatura. Parece que essa mulher esta morta._

_- NÃO!!!! – Minha mãe gritou e só consegui virar o rosto. Os quatro homens não estavam mais em meu campo de visão. Não consegui entender o que estava acontecendo. Não consegui nem ver as pessoas ao meu redor se mexendo. Eu me senti tão devagar, ou o mundo estava tão rápido._

_A única coisa que consegui reparar depois foi minha mãe no chão. O sangue em volta dela. Segurei-a em meus braços com as lágrimas no olho. Minha mãe. Minha única família. Minha protetora._

_- Bella... – Ela falava em sussurro e com muita dificuldade. Ela ergueu a mão. – Beba..._

_Não podia estar escutando direito. Ela me falou para beber o sangue dela? Como ela pode brincar em um momento desse? Mas quando olhei em seus olhos... Ela não estava brincando. Por que será que ela queria isso? Não sei explicar o motivo, mas obedeci a minha mãe. Não poderia... Ainda mais sendo o seu ultimo desejo._

_Sua mão estava com um corte. No começo o gosto de sangue... Mas alguma coisa dentro de mim mudou. E algumas imagens apareceram em minha mente. Era a memória de minha mãe. Isso mexeu muito comigo, acabei tomando todo o sangue dela._

_As pessoas começaram a aparecer a nossa volta. E depois eu reparei que se não fosse por mim... Ela poderia ter alguma chance. Chorei... E fiquei abraçada com multidão apareceu em nossa volta. Ninguém entendia._

_NÍNGUEM._

_Agora percebo que me tornei o que sou por causa desse momento. Foi por causa do sangue dela que me tornei uma caçadora. E por causa das memórias dela me tornei a melhor. Não precisei descobrir a minha capacidade, os dons que agora possuo. Ela aprendeu tudo por mim. Ela não queria me colocar nesse mundo, por isso vivíamos mudando. _

_Jacob é o protetor, a ligação entre este mundo e o terceiro mundo. Ele entendeu minha mãe quando ela quis largar tudo por mim e a ajudou. Avisando quando os vampiros estavam próximos de descobrir o seu paradeiro. Eles queriam transforma-la. E com os dons que ela já possuía... Iria se tornar a vampira mais poderosa._

_Ela ficou com medo de que eu também possuísse alguns dons, e bloqueou a minha mente com algum feitiço. Jacob ajudou-a com isso._

**Oi... **

**Espero que vcs continuem gostando...**

**Dani Carlini: Espero que vc continue lendo esta...**

**Sol Swan Cullen: Eu me inspirei um pouco em Buffy sim, mas apenas no fato de que ela é uma caçadora e ama um vampiro. Pq em Buffy os vampiros são beeem mais fracos... E mais facil de matar... Mas o resto será diferente. Como já deve ter percebido...**

**Cacau1005: Espero que vc goste desse cap. tbm... E que vc continue lendo...**

**Um beijo a todos que estao lendo.**

**Apertem o botao verde e faça uma autora feliz...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2**

_Por lealdade a minha mãe Jacob continua me ajudando. Não sei se é exatamente por que ele quer ou por que ele acha que deve isso para a minha mãe._

___

Faz dois anos que isso aconteceu, e ainda me lembro perfeitamente. Essa é outro "dom" que possui depois daquele dia. E apenas entendi tudo depois de um longo dia. Minha transformação foi quase igual à de um vampiro, mas não demora tanto e não significa que estou morta, apenas mais viva.

Vou explicar um pouco melhor. Com o sangue de minha mãe iniciou uma mudança em todo meu ser. O sangue dela é praticamente uma coisa rara. Ele não tem falhas. Ele não morre também, ficando para sempre no meu corpo. Demorou apenas um dia para eu me transformar, mas a dor que eu senti... As células do meu corpo mudaram muito rápido e minha memória também teve toda a vida de caçadora da minha mãe adicionada, mas apenas quando ela estava caçando. Isso me tornou a melhor, eu não comecei do nada.

Tentei negar no começo, igual a minha mãe, mas o cheiro do meu sangue não me deixa livre deles. O cheiro já atraia, mas a mistura com o sangue de minha mãe piorou tudo. Se fosse apenas humana já teria morrido há muito tempo.

Mas acho que não vai me deixar mais feliz, lembrando de como tudo começou. Talvez o mais importante agora seja eu te contar como eu o conheci.

_

Na cidade começou a sumir muitas pessoas... Nada que algum ser humano pudesse desconfiar. Mas depois de algum tempo fica fácil descobrir o real motivo.

Eu e Jacob ficamos por alguns dias pesquisando e interrogando alguns vampiros que apareceram no meio do caminho. Acabamos descobrindo o líder. O nome dele é Kaled. Ele se denominava o chefe, o melhor de todos os vampiros.

Ele não me pareceu ser grande coisa. Não parecia ter grandes habilidades, ou coisa do tipo. Mas sabia como mandar em alguém perfeitamente. Ele mudava de residência como qualquer pessoa de roupa. Isso dificultava muito o meu trabalho.

Mas Jacob conseguiu perceber que ele sempre tinha uma ordem para mudar, esse era o seu maior defeito. Em uma noite apareci em sua casa. Ele estava comemorando alguma coisa, mas não consegui saber o que era.

No interior de sua casa estava tudo muito bem enfeitado. Entrei em um salão com muitas pinturas de reis, mas os reis eram muito parecidos, mudando apenas os trajes. A moldura aparentemente em ouro. A parede vermelha combinava com o chão que tinha uns detalhes em vermelho no mesmo tom. Os detalhes da porta também em ouro. Os castiçais com velas antigas deixavam o ambiente com mais aparência de realeza. No teto pinturas de anjos em maior parte de tons frios. Com algumas esculturas de anjo espalhado pelo salão.

Quando estava chegando na porta da outra extremidade mulher apareceu. Eu consegui escutar seu coração bater. Não entendi como uma pessoa conseguiria viver entre os vampiros, sem calor, sem vida, sem nada que você pudesse acreditar de são os seres mais egoístas que existem. Eles são incapaz de amar, ou qualquer sentimento bom. Eles só pensam em sangue e gloria.

Ela me levou ate um quarto. Com um grande armário e muitas roupas dentro. A mulher me entregou um vestido que parecia que a ultima pessoa que tinha usado fora rainha Maria Antonieta. Muito bonito, mas muito antigo. E também uma mascara, que cobria quase meu rosto inteiro.

Acabei colocando o vestido. Se isso fosse há algum tempo atrás eu iria me sentir como uma princesa à espera do príncipe. Como mudamos de opinião.

Ela acabou prendendo a parte de cima do meu cabelo, como se fosse um coque, mas deixando ele solto. Senti-me no inicio do século XIX. Atravessamos os corredores e chegamos ao salão que estava antes, mas agora com muitas pessoas dançando. Pude perceber que alguns eram humanos e outros eram vampiros. Todos com mascaras e roupas de época.

A musica, as pessoas, tudo parecia ser ensaiado. Como se soubessem que eu iria aparecer, pois todos me olhavam, mesmo eu estando completamente diferente de antes. Quando estava quase no meio do salão a musica parou. Ele se levantou e começou a falar.

- Senhora e senhores, não precisamos mais esperar. Nossa convidada de honra chegou. – Não consegui ver muito bem o seu rosto por causa da mascara, mas seu cabelo meio loiro, meio bronze estava aparecendo.

Quando ele caminhava todos saiam do caminham. Com certeza ele era o chefe. O líder de tudo. Ele quem quis preparar tudo isso, mas porque? Para ser morte? Ou seria um truque?

Podia sentir todos me olhando e olhando para ele, como se esse momento fosse o mais esperado por séculos. Droga, devo ter perdido alguma coisa importante. Mas o que? Ele me pareceu mais um vampiro querendo poder e sangue à vontade. Por que fazer essa festa toda se no final eles sempre morrem...

Ele me estendeu a mão. Seu olhar se encontrou com o meu. De todos os olhares do mundo, nesse eu percebi alguma coisa diferente. Ele que me fez... Querer dançar? Agora é fato. Estou completamente louca. Com roupas velhas, e com uma pequena queda por um vampiro? O meu maior inimigo?

Aqueles olhos... Poderia fazer qualquer coisa. Foco Bella. Você vai se deixar dominar por um vampiro, super atraente?

- Você está muito indecente, ninguém devia ser tentadora assim, não é justo! - Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido tão baixo que tenho certeza que apenas eu escutei.

Senti como se não tivesse controle sobre o meu corpo e comecei a dançar. Uma nova música começou. Parecia um tango, mas com elementos eletrônicos. Conseguia sentir o meu sangue circulando em meu corpo acompanhando o ritmo. Parecia tudo perfeitamente ensaiado. Tão organizado.

_Una Musica Brutal – Gotan Project_

_Você e eu descobrimos_

_No triste carnaval_

_Uma música brutal_

_Melodias de dor_

_Você e eu despertamos_

_E no lento delirar_

_Uma música brutal_

_Incendiou nossa paixão_

_Dê-me seu calor_

_Beba do meu amor..._

A dança envolvia-me e os movimentos... eu não precisava nem pensar em como dançar, apenas segui-lo. Ele fazia caricias no meio dos movimentos. Por onde sua mão passava deixava um rastro que parecia que estava pegando fogo.

Não tinha como comparar o que eu estava sentindo.

Quando a música acabou ele me encarou e percebi que todos olhavam para nos, e como eu estava envolvida por me esquecer dos outros.

Ótimo, agora um vampiro sedutor está me tirando o foco... Tenho q me concentrar e lembrar que eu tenho que mata-lo. Não só ele, mas todos os vampiros daqui. Mas apenas de pensar isso eu senti o meu coração apertado. Ele tem alguma coisa diferente, isso eu tenho certeza.

Não começou outra música, e todos estavam em silencio. A emoção de todos era praticamente palpável, a ansiedade de encontrar o mestre dos mestres. Aquele que se nomeou de Kaled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3**

Não consegui ver o rosto dele, mas o vampiro, extremamente gostoso, do meu lado me retirou daquele lugar. Não consegui falar não para ele, ou fazer qualquer outra coisa. Ele consegue mexer com todos os nervos do meu corpo.

Estávamos em um corredor muito grande. Na parede tinha braços segurando tochas, a maioria acesas com fogo, mas a única coisa que consegui reparar é no homem na minha frente. Com aqueles olhos pretos, a única parte de seu corpo visível, pois o restante estava todo coberto. Ele me guiava pelo longo corredor e tudo parecia obedece-lo.

Aqueles olhos profundos como a escuridão. Tudo o que importa neste momento são esses olhos.

Mas após alguns instantes eu comecei a escutar uns gritos e voltei para a realidade. O que eu estava fazendo? Sendo seduzida por um vampiro com olhos profundos quando tenho humanos para salvar.

Concentrei-me para saber se ainda tinha tempo, ou pessoas vivas. Consegui escutar muitos corações. Virei e comecei a ir em direção a sala. Tudo em mesmos de um quarto de segundo. Mas o vampiro ao meu lado também era rápido e segurou meu braço.

- Sua vida vale mais do que daqueles mortais. A única coisa que você poderá fazer lá é pedir para morrer também. – A cada palavra o olho dele brilhava mais. – Você seria um grande desperdício. – Ele passou um dedo em meu rosto. A cada palavra me deixando mais raiva dentro de mim.

Sem pensar o que realmente estava fazendo segurei a garganta dele e encostei-o na parede.

- Se pensa que vou aceitar tudo o que você propõe fácil, está muito enganado.

- Nunca gostei de garotas fáceis.

- E eu nunca gostei de assassinos.

- Sempre tem uma primeira vez. – Ele puxou meu corpo para perto do dele e deu um meio sorriso. – E se você for para aquela sala... Ninguém poderá te salvar. Será o seu fim.

- Você está me subestimando? – Ele ainda mantinha os nossos corpos muito próximos, mas não de uma maneira ameaçadora.

- Não, apenas comprovando os fatos.

- Você não sabe do que sou capaz.

- Talvez eu saiba mais sobre você do que você pensa.

O que ele esta querendo dizer? Ou será que ele está apenas me enganando? O que será que ele está pensando? Preciso salvar aquelas pessoas.

Fui me afastar dele, mas ao mesmo tempo em que fazia isso todos os meus sentidos me avisavam que não deveria fazer isso, como se fosse muito perigoso. E isso só acontece quando é realmente perigoso.

- O que você pode fazer para me impedir? – Perguntei ainda mantendo a distância entre nós.

- Nada que você não queira. – Ele aproximava seu rosto do meu

- E como você pode saber o que eu quero?

- Eu apenas sei... Mas se você quiser pode me falar.

Claro, agora vamos brincar de gato e rato. Como se já não fossemos fazer alguma coisa parecida. Preciso pensar rápido. Tem pessoas morrendo e estou aqui parada. Eu olhava para a direção da sala e para ele.

- Você não pode fazer por eles. A maior parte estava ciente do que iria acontecer.

Como que um ser humano deixa um vampiro se alimentar dele? E ele ainda fala isso como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Vamos fazer uma fila para quem quer morrer perdendo todo o seu sangue por um ser imortal que vai sugar todo o seu sangue. Sentia o medo de algumas pessoas, mas em comparação ao tanto de humanos ainda estava fraco. Era o medo desamparo de um coelho para a raposa, de um rato para a coruja.

- Você precisa ir embora, antes que vire a sobremesa. – Ele me falou com o olhar duro.

- Eu não posso deixar essas pessoas.

- Não tem nada que você possa fazer por elas. Siga até o fim do corredor e não olhe mais para trás. Você precisa ir embora.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 4

Não sei o porque, mas senti que precisava confiar nele, ou pior, que podia confiar nele.

Apenas me virei e fui embora. Eu sei que isso não estava coerente com a minha natureza de caçadora, mas era o certo a fazer no momento. Tudo que poderia fazer para continuar viva. Fui uma egoísta.

Assim que sai da casa encontrei Jacob preste a entrar.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Ele pareceu-me preocupado.

- Vim por sua causa. Kaled sabe sobre você. Ele planejou isso para você. – Ele me segurava pelos ombros.

-... – Tentei inutilmente falar alguma coisa mais nada saia.

- Vamos. – Ele conduziu-me para casa.

Em todo o caminho fiquei pensando em como fui tola. Acreditei que sozinha poderia vencer, sem me preparar antes. Agi como uma iniciante. Quando chegamos em casa Jacob preparou-me uma xícara de chocolate quente. Eu fiquei amuada no sofá.

- Não foi culpa sua. Ele estava a sua espera. – Ele sentou do meu lado e me abraçou.

- Mas eu deveria saber.

- Como? Você sempre foi impulsiva e ele utilizou isso contra você. Só quero saber como você escapou. E porque esta com essa roupa?

Já tinha ate me esquecido de minhas vestimentas.

- Um vampiro meio que me avisou.

Esperei a reação dele. Ele continuou fitando o nada e pensando.

- Ele me mandou sair de lá. Falou que era para me salvar, não tinha entendido o porque. Então fiquei com medo e sai correndo. Eu deixei aquelas pessoas lá. Por minha culpa elas morreram. Eu não fiz nada para salva-las. O que me tornei? Virei uma fraca.

- Isso não é verdade. – Ele estendeu a xícara para mim. – E não tinha tantos humanos assim... E a maioria que estava lá... Sabe o que eles são.

Acho que ele percebeu a minha cara de incompreensão e continuou falando.

- Essas pessoas estavam lá trabalhando. Para um dia, caso eles precisem, se tornar vampiros. Eles sabem do modo de vida deles. E o que eles querem é a imortalidade e a beleza eterna. Eles querem tanto isso que o restante das coisas eles não conseguem ver. Eles se acostumaram a ver apenas o que querem.

Eu sei que não deveria me surpreender com essas coisas. Que faço isso sempre, mas como alguém pode ser tão burro? Isso é impossível. Claro que existe gosto para tudo, mas gostar disso? É... Impossível descrever.

- Não precisa ficar se culpado por ter caído na armadilha. Kaled sabe muito sobre as caçadoras. E sabe como usar os pontos fracos. –Jake tirou-me de meus pensamentos.

- Como assim? – Agora eu estou achando que perdi um pedaço da historia.

- Você, ou qualquer caçadora, é atraída por vampiros. E quando tem mais de um... é como se você fosse chamada para ir no local. Como lá tinha bastante, para você é como se... – Ele começou a pensar em uma maneira de explicar, como se eu fosse uma criança de cinco anos. – estivesse em um corredor que só tem como seguir em frente.

Nos próximos dias não conseguimos nada de novo. Mas percebemos que a casa estava vazia. E alguma coisa no colégio Broken Arrows estava acontecendo.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 5

Jacob conseguiu fazer a minha matricula, só não perguntei como. Mas ele faz isso há muito tempo. E agora está documentado que sou a filha dele. Como se isso contasse para alguma coisa, pois conseguir documentos falsos para ele sempre foi muito fácil.

E nos teremos que nos tornar mais visíveis, pois mesmo estando há algum tempo na cidade ninguém sabia sobre nós. Nos tornamos criatura da noite. Só percebi isso no primeiro dia de aula, e como me tornei parecida com os seres da noite.

Eu não sabia mais o que era agir normalmente, ou como me relacionar com as pessoas. Pensando bem eu nunca soube como me relacionar muito bem com as pessoas mesmo. Eu sempre ficava sozinha. Não me importava, pois minha nos sempre mudávamos de cidade quando Jacob aparecia. Mas agora eu preciso ser normal, para conseguir ter mais informações sobre o que esta acontecendo.

Claro que no primeiro dia eu me senti como um ET. Só faltou eles me dissecarem para analisarem melhor. Eu sei que provavelmente é porque para eles sou uma pessoa nova e quase não tem novidades aqui. Mas porque eles têm que olhar tanto? E ainda conversar tanto? Eu me sinto uma idosa no meio de crianças. Onde elas fazem um grande drama em coisas tão insignificantes. Como se eles fossem morrer apenas porque não sei quem não olhou para eles. Será que eu já fui assim?

Por que mesmo temos que estudar essas matérias? Eu nunca precisei de nenhuma delas em minha vida. Tudo bem que não sou uma pessoa muito comum. Mas o que isso tem a ver. Essas matérias são praticamente inúteis. Claro que às vezes as pessoas podem utiliza-las. Mas acho isso bem difícil.

Nas primeiras aulas a maiorias pessoas estavam cochichando sobre mim. Claro que eles não sabiam que eu estava escutando. A maioria me achou diferente, mas não sabiam como descrever. Claro, eu me transformei em um ser da noite. Mas percebi também que aqui é praticamente uma selva.

A rainha ficou com medo da minha presença. Como se eu fosse roubar o trono dela. Mas tirando isso, ela parece ser uma pessoa legal. E tirando também a obsessão que ela tem por dinheiro, e coisas caras. O nome dela já diz isso, é praticamente Roseli, e as pessoas com este nome valorizam suficientemente o dinheiro.

Claro, eu tinha que arrumar alguma encrenca logo no primeiro dia.

_Estava eu feliz e contente... Ta, não tão feliz e nem tão contente... Andando para a minha sala de aula. E Rosalie estava andando, _**_não desfilando,_**_ no corredor para ir a sala dela com um refrigerante na mão. _

_Não sei o porque, mas percebi que ela iria discutir com uma outra aluna. Então fui tentar acalmar as coisas. Digamos que eu participei, afinal ela acabou tropeçando e derrubou refrigerante em sua roupa. A primeira pessoa que ela viu, foi em quem ela colocou a culpa. Eu tenho muita sorte mesmo, eu sou um alvo nessas coisas..._

Na aula eu conheci Xander. Ele é bem legal, meio bobo, mas com um coração. Claro que nunca poderia conversar muito com ele. E parecia que toda vez que eu falava com ele o coração dele disparava. Será que ele tem problema de coração? Ou eu estou assustando o pobre garoto? Logo a primeira pessoa com quem eu falo eu já deixo assustada. Só poderia acontecer comigo...

Respira fundo... Você é uma pessoa muito normal... Você é **normal**... E você vai falar com as pessoas... Como se faz isso mesmo? Ter uma conversa normal... Sobre o que as pessoas normais falam? Já sei... Acho que novas experiências me deixam nervosa... Eu só preciso escutar outras pessoas conversando. Comecei a escutar duas garotas conversando.

- Será que o Jasper vai convidar a Alice para o baile? – Uma garota que estava encostada nos armários.

- Talvez a Rosalie não deixe. – As duas começaram a rir.

- Mas ela sempre falou que não se importa com isso. E que ele faça o que quiser da vida.

- Ate parece que ela deixaria. Ela adora ter o controle de tudo e de todos. Agora a Alice parece muito bem gostar dele.

- Você acha que ela ainda gosta dele? Mesmo depois do que aconteceu?

É claro. Aquilo não mudou nada. E as duas se comportam como se nada tivesse acontecido. Só espero que ela volte logo para a aula.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 6

Ótimo! Agora já sei que terá um baile. Essa é um bom assunto para começar a conversar com as pessoas. Claro que hoje será apenas muito "oi, muito prazer. ... Meu pai muda bastante de emprego. ... Estou gostando, as pessoas são adoráveis." Entre outras frases iguais.

Foi ate fácil passar despercebida na primeira semana, tirando o fato de uma aula em particular.

**Narrador**

Aula de história.

Todos em silêncio. A voz monótona do professor fluindo por toda a sala, mas nela não estava sendo ouvida.

O professor estava marchando na sala como um furrão, fazendo perguntas, e Bella deliberadamente fixou sua atenção no homem. A principio ela estava intrigada, pois embora nenhum dos estudantes soubesse as respostas, as perguntas continuavam. Então ela percebeu que esse era o propósito do homem. Envergonhar os estudantes com o que eles não sabiam.

Nesse instante ele havia achado outra vitima, uma garota pequena com uma penca de cachos vermelhos e um rosto em formato de coração. Bella observou à distância enquanto o professor a atazanava com perguntas. Ela parecia miserável a medida em que ele se afastava dela para se dirigir à turma toda.

- Estão vendo o que quero dizer? Vocês acham que são os maiorais; vocês são veteranos agora, prontos para se formarem. Bem, deixem-me dizer isso, alguns de vocês não estão prontos para se formarem no jardim-de-infância. Como essa! – Ele gesticulou em direção à garota de cabelo vermelho. – Não faz idéia sobre a Revolução Francesa. Acha que Maria Antonieta era uma estrela de filme mudo.

Os estudantes ao redor de Bella se mexeram de maneira desconfortável. Ela pode sentir o ressentimento deles, e a humilhação. E o medo. Estavam todos com medo desse pequeno homem magro com os olhos como de uma doninha, até mesmo os garotos atléticos que eram mais alto do que ele.

- Tudo bem, vamos tentar outra era. – O professor virou-se de volta para a mesma garota que havia questionado. – Durante a Renascença – Ele parou abruptamente – Você sabe o que é a Renascença, não sabe? O período entre os séculos treze e dezessete, no qual a Europa redescobriu as grandes idéias da Grécia e da Roma antiga? O período que produziu muitos dos maiores artistas e pensadores da Europa? – Quando a garota concordou de modo confuso, ele continuou. – Durante a Renascença, o que os estudantes da sua idade estariam fazendo na escola? Bem? Alguma idéia? Algum palpite?

A garota engoliu em seco. Com um fraco sorriso ela disse:

- Jogando futebol?

Com a subseqüente risada, o rosto do professor se endureceu.

- Dificilmente! – Ele repreendeu, e a sala de aula aquietou-se. – Você acha que isso é uma piada? Bem, naqueles dias, os estudantes da sua idade já seriam proficientes em varias línguas. Eles também dominavam lógica, matemática, astronomia, filosofia, e gramática. Eles também já estariam prontos para ir à uma universidade, na qual todos os cursos eram ensinados em latim. Futebol seria absolutamente a ultima coisa na...

- Com licença.

A voz silenciosa parou o professor no meio de seu longo discurso. Todos se viraram para encarar Bella.

- O quê? O que você disse?

- Eu disse, com licença. – Bella repetiu. – Mas você está errado. Estudantes da Renascença eram encorajados a participar de jogos. Eles eram ensinados que um corpo saudável combina com mente saudável. E eles certamente jogavam esportes de time, como críquete, tênis, e até mesmo futebol. – Ela se virou para a garota de cabelo vermelho e sorriu, que a mesma sorriu de volta com gratidão. – Mas as coisas mais importantes que eles aprendiam eram boas maneiras e cortesia. Estou certa de que seu livro lhe dirá isso.

Os estudantes estavam dando risada. O rosto do professor estava vermelho de sangue, e ele estava emitindo faíscas. Mas Bella continuou a segurar o olhar, e depois de mais um minuto foi o professor que desviou o olhar.

O sinal tocou.

Bella juntou seus livros rapidamente. Ela já tinha atraído mais atenção para si mesma do que deveria.

À medida que ela alcançava a porta, alguém gritou.

- Ei! Eles realmente jogavam futebol naquele tempo?

Ela não pode evitar dar um sorriso por sobre o ombro.

- Oh, sim. Algumas vezes com as cabeças decepadas dos prisioneiros de guerra.

A única coisa que ela precisava era ser discreta, para conseguir todas as importantes informações. Sendo que todos perceberam que ela não é uma garota normal. Não apenas pela aula, mas sim pelo seu comportamento.

Bella

Depois dessa minha pequena apresentação não aconteceu muita coisa. Apenas me isolei um pouco mais. Não, eu não sou nerd, apenas sabia por que Jake me faz estudar. E muito... Uma mente sã é um corpo são. Ou qualquer coisa desse tipo.

Estava eu pensando na vida e andando no corredor, quando sem querer quase esbarro em uma garota pequena, com cabelos curto e espetado para todos os lados. Com o susto ela deixou um livro cair e eu sem pensar acabei pegando-o antes de cair no chão.

- Como...? – Ela olhava-me assustada e depois para o livro em minha mão.

____________

Oi, amoras da minha torta...

Em quem será que a desastrada super ágil esbarrou???

Bjs!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 7**

- Me desculpa. Eu não te vi... – Tentei falar em qualquer outra coisa para distrai-la.

Ela continuava olhando para mim e o livro. Merda, fiz merda, de novo. Preciso me controlar mais.

- Como você...? Impossível... Ele iria cair... – Ela segurou a minha mão e puxou para seu corpo.

- Caiu... Bem em cima do meu braço. Dai foi fácil segurar. – Só espero que ela acredite. Ela continuava com cara de duvida. Melhor eu mudar de assunto. – você vai no baile?

Será que ela vai esquecer? Tomara que ela esqueça. Bem que Jacob poderia estar aqui. Ele sempre sabe o que fazer nessas horas. Mas quando falei em baile um sorriso radiante surgiu em seu rosto, mas apos um tempinho ela fez uma cara triste.

- Claro que vou...

Percebi que tinha alguma coisa nesta historia que estava confuso e como ela pareceu esquecer momentaneamente o meu descuido resolvi continuar.

- Já tem par?

-Ainda não, mas daqui a pouco consigo alguém. E eu não estava aqui... Estava... Mais ou menos em férias.

- Eu sei que não conhecemos, mas será que você poderia me explicar este negocio de baile. Na minha antiga escola não tinha. – Como se eu tivesse escola antiga... Claro que eu nunca fui a um baile, mas eu sei como funciona. Algum cara te chama para ir... E... Eles dançam. E fim...

- Você nunca foi a um baile? – Ela parecia inconformada.

- Não. – Fiz uma cara, me sentindo meio culpada por isso.

- Vou te ensinar tudo que precisa! E vou te ajudar a escolher a roupa. – Me deu um super abraço. – Vamos ser grandes amigas.

Com isso começamos a conversar. Eu comecei a me sentir uma boneca, ela estava planejando o meu penteado, a roupa, o sapato e tudo que tinha direito e mais um pouco. E ela até combinou de irmos comprar vestidos. Eu, ela e a praticamente perfeição humana. Imagina se ela fosse vampira, eu que não queria ficar perto dela. Resolveram ir para outra cidade, com mais escolhas de roupas.

**Narrador**

Foram em um sábado. Um sábado com poucas nuvens. Talvez quem observasse o céu não iria reparar o que ele anunciava. Que a vida dela mudaria.

Elas pareciam descontraídas, com o sol esquentando suas peles.

Andaram em muitas lojas, provaram muitos vestidos.

Entraram em uma loja, em uma rua escondida. Praticamente escondida. A alegria da loira era fácil de perceber. Os melhores vestidos estavam lá. A vendedora deixou-as provando.

Um vento forte surgiu. Sem pedir licença, abrindo a porta da loja. A caçadora foi a primeira a perceber que o tempo avisava que alguma coisa aconteceria, mas a primeira a falar foi a garota de vestido azul com flores.

- Ele está próximo. – Alice falava, porem não era a sua voz que saia. E seus olhos estavam desfocados. Ela virou seu rosto para Bella. – Ele está a sua procura.

- Alice! Quem?

- Aquele que você não deve encontrar. Aquele que te persegue à noite.

A outra garota que estava no provador nada pode perceber, mas quando as encontrou reparou no rosto de suas amigas.

- O que está acontecendo?

- Bella, que cara de assustada. Fiquei tão feia neste? – Alice com sua aparecia normal.

- Não! O vestido ficou ótimo. Eu que não me sinto muito bem. Não se preocupem. Vou dar uma volta. Preciso de ar.

- Certeza? Parece que vai começar a chover.

- Alice, ela já é grandinha suficiente, sabe se cuidar. – Rosalie não se importava com ela, muito menos sentia alguma coisa por ela.

- Não se preocupe. Eu volto logo.

Ela saiu da loja sem esperar alguma resposta, precisava pensar no que Alice falará. Será que era de Kaled que Alice falava? Mas como ela poderia saber? E se ela sabe sobre isso, o que mais ela poderia saber?

Ficou caminhando com todas as perguntas rondando sua cabeç quando sentiu. Suas pupilas dilataram, seu coração mudou de ritmo, porem não um ritmo acelerado, apenas diferente. Seus instintos de caçadora aguçaram. Alguém estaria em perigo? Ou seria apenas um vampiro por perto?

Começou a procurar. A cada passo que dava o vento aumentava. Como se ela fosse um motor e o vento o resultado quando mais andasse, maior seria o vento.

Se alguém olhasse para a cena, poderia pensar em um filme de terror. Ou talvez um suspense. Com alguma música de fundo. Sim, música é tudo... Mas nada poderia superar a troca de olhar entre a caçadora e caça. Por um instante o mundo poderia ter parado. Por apenas um instante.

Oi xuxus....

Desculpa demorar tanto, mas minha net está muito ruim....

Desculpe...

Logo, logo tem mais...

Bjs!!!!!!!


End file.
